


Blossoming love

by pandit2002



Category: Gamers! (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Manga & Anime, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandit2002/pseuds/pandit2002
Summary: When Tendou Karen's boyfriend and Uehara Tasuku's girlfriend met in the family restaurant things became very much weird and interesting. Today, though, they are both in a verge of mental breakdown as the "accidentally" kissed each other after a rally of misunderstandings and mistakes. What will they do now if their respective lovers break up with them? Also, what if all the misunderstandings seemed between Amano and Aguri actually becomes true?A 'Gamers!' Fanfiction about this cute love story.
Relationships: Amano Keita/Aguri Sakurano
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction starts after the end of volume 5 of Gamers! Light novel.

It was another normal day at the family restaurant we always meet, except it was morning, not afternoon. Normally we attend school like everyone at this period, but today we are here. _Why?_ Of course we are bunking school today. Firstly I was not in a mood to bunk classes but then i thought, "What am I going to do today at school anyway?". Besides our mid term exams just finished. So we don't have any pressure of study too.  
At the morning, the family restaurant was relatively quieter than it at the afternoon. The customers we regularly see at the afternoon were, expectedly, not here. Also there were much less number of customers too in the restaurant.  
We took our regular seats beside the same window. Birds were chirping. It was a bright sunny day. Again winter is slowly arriving, so it was slightly cold. I saw a newspaper boy returning from work with his cycle. It's 8:40 A.M. already. I saw another boy and a girl walking in school uniform. Looks they were also bunking school. I thought that bunking classes to have fun for one day and that too with this beautiful weather, was not a bad idea at all,.... untill I looked at my companion.  
It was hard to judge the quietness of the restaurant. Most of times we are the loudest customers of the restaurant and almost every day we have to apologise to the waiters for the disturbance we cause, and yet, we are the ones who were dead quiet today. Aguri-san hadn't talked a single word since she came. And she is the one who called this meeting today. Sometimes I really get pissed on her. But the birds were chirping so sweetly that I didn't want to be bothered. But Aguri-san didn't take care of the beautiful nature and just kept resting her forehead on the table.  
So silent....  
_I want to start_ _the_ _conversation. It's so awkward here.... so awkward._ But how could I?  
You may have a question that why exactly we are holding this meeting on this time. Well.... it's an awkward story. It happened the day when we both were gone for a double date. Yes.... that CURSED DOUBLE DATE which DESTROYED MY DELIGHTFUL LIFE. I seriously don't think Tendou-san even wants to see me now at all and it's all because of that hell of a double date. To tell the whole story, we have to go a few days back on Sunday, to that damned Double Date.  
It was not a problem at first look. But after it was decided that we were going to the _kingdom Dungeon_ the matter became an absolute mess. First of all Chiaki and Konoha-san arrived there from out of the blue. We did take them with us and that was our first mistake. Kingdom Dungeon is a place where two lovers are provided soundproof headphones and their eyes are closed so they can take a round of the place without seeing or hearing anything but only feeling each other's touch. _Such a romantic situation so what could have possibly gone wrong?_ Well.... everything has gone wrong.

"Say Amanocchi....", Aguri-san suddenly started the conversation to break my thoughts.  
"Ah Aguri-san... yeah tell me why you called me."  
"Why? You don't know? It's all your fault!!"  
"Hey hey why are you so angry, Aguri-san? It's not my fault at anyhow."  
"Of course it's all your fault. You tell yourself a very faithful boyfriend of Tendou-san but didn't hesitate a moment before kissing me! Moreover me who has a boyfriend and you stole my first kiss! Just how much disgusting and criminal can you be Amanocchi!!"  
"W-Wait a moment please! Hey stop! Everyone is hearing.", I somehow stopped her from shouting. There were almost no other customers right now but the workers could hear us.  
"What can I do now?"  
"For now please don't shout Aguri-san. And besides that, you know it's not my fault. It's the fault of the weird rule of Kingdom Dungeon. It's the fault of our fortune that we ended up being the pairing."  
Aguri-san became quiet.  
Yes... it's a rule that if more than 2 persons wanted to enter the Kingdom Dungeon, the headphones would be randomly distributed and pairing too would be random! Even though Uehara-kun assured us that he knows everything there. But after a series of ridiculous problems created by basically Konoha-san, Tendou-san and I paired up as planned... or so I thought. As I couldn't see anything other than the color of the headphones or hear anything , I couldn't explain who were it. But Uehara-kun told that Tendou-San's headphone would be red so I took her for granted. In the end when our turn was over the lights finally switched on there. However just before that, with the flow of the romantic environment I decided to kiss Tendou-san and she didn't hesitate. It was the moment when I seriously messed up. The lights came and... I heard Tendou-San's voice, "A-Amano-kun... what are you doing?"

Hearing the voice behind me, I was surprised. But as I opened my eyes.... no need to say to whom I was kissing. Meanwhile I saw Tendou-san pairing with Chiaki and Uehara-kun with Konoha-San. All the eight eyes were currently focusing on us. It was a terrible moment created by a flow of misunderstandings and mistakes that we were facing. And Aguri-san... she was almost going to be fainted at this level.

"Amanocchi... it's your fault.", she had only said this much to me before being completely quiet for our return to home.

****

****


	2. Chapter two

It's 9:15 A.M. already. We are still sitting at the restaurant. Aguri-san ordered some cake for us meanwhile. I urged to pay for that. Aguri-san, who was in a bad mood all the time, said nothing in response. I took her silence as a yes and paid for the cakes. Of course it's my fault for Aguri-san's sadness so I have to somehow make her mood okay. _Hm? Wait a minute... how can it be only my fault?_ Regardless Aguri-san should have noticed too that it was me who she was kissing, not his unfortunate boyfriend. But it's no use now. My first priority is to make Aguri-san cheerful again.

"Hey Amanocchi", after eating half of her cake, Aguri-san finally resumed the conversation.  
"Ah yeah Aguri-san. You want anything?"  
"No... actually I'm sorry."  
"Eh? No no don't be."  
"No I should have noticed too. I can't just place all the blame to you."  
"Aguri-san...", I'm feeling bad now after seeing Aguri-san so depressing.  
"After all Amanocchi, you are way shorter than Tasuku and also way thinner and weaker. How can I misunderstand a porky nerd like you for Tasuku only God knows!"  
"Huh? Wait a minute. Why is it seeming like insult to me?"  
"Jeez Amanocchi... I knew from the start that some problem would occur whenever I'm with you."  
"To be honest it should be my line. I can remember my peaceful life having a rollercoaster ride since you have arrived."  
"Wait! I didn't arrive out of nowhere. You are the one who out of nowhere once came to me and ask me for having a tea with you."  
"Because then you were in a verge of breakdown after witnessing your beloved boyfriend flirting with Chiaki, you remember!"  
"Yeah and who caused it? You were the one who first introduced Hoshinomori to Tasuku. In fact, before Hoshinomori arriving, everything was fine between me and Tasuku. We were always lovey-dovey and not caring about the rest of the world."  
"Hey wait! Uehara-kun was the one who first introduced me and Chiaki to each other."  
"Huh? He was?"  
"Yeah and it's not any surprising that Chiaki falling in love with him. After all Uehara-kun is so handsome and smart. His harem power would intensify without him noticing."  
"Huh? So gross! I knew it. You swing in that way Amanocchi. Don't come near to my boyfriend, you nerd!"  
"Hey stop your BL fantasy, you hopeless gal."  
"Enough! Can you two please stop now?"  
"Huh?", we both looked beside us.  
One of the worker lady is requesting us to stop. There were 3 customers too glancing at us being irritated.  
We apologised and sat down. I then started to finish my cake.  
"Hey Amanocchi... I think we shouldn't get frustrated over whatever happened. I had invited you because I wanted to talk to you to reduce my depression."  
"Yeah I'm really sorry Aguri-san."  
"Yeah but even so...", Aguri-san said while opening her phone. Then she showed me the screen.  
"Look here. I have tried to call Tasuku 13 times and messaged 21 times since last day. He has not responded yet. Oh what's the point of even living anymore!"  
"Wow you have given up already!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I have tried to call Tendou-san 49 times and messaged 19 times. She didn't even read my messages yet."  
"Amanocchi... it's not like we are having a competition about this. So don't tell me that with your smug face"  
I felt silent. Yeah that's true though. Something's really wrong with me.  
"Yeah Aguri-san it's true. In the bus while returning home, Tendou-san was deathly silent. I think she doesn't even want to see me now! Looks like _break up_ is inevitable."  
"Tasuku also only responded with shaking his head whatever I was trying to clarify.", Aguri-san smashed her forehead on the table after saying this. Another moment of silence.  
I can't keep this going on. It's 9:45 A.M. already. More than for a hour, we are here. And the silent Aguri-san is making the matter worse. I have to do something, and now.

"Aguri-san!"  
"Huh? What happened Amanocchi?"  
"You have finished your cake right?"  
"Yeah."  
"So let's go."  
"Wait wher---"  
Without letting her finish, I dragged her outside by holding her wrist. _I can hear the workers breathing a sigh of relief._ Outside, I asked Aguri-san, "Why are you so depressed? This is not like you."  
"Huh? What do you---"  
"You remember? The first day we came to this family restaurant? When we had doubt about Uehara-kun cheating on you. We became comrades to find out the matter and get your Uehara-kun back to you right?"  
"Yeah Amanocchi th---"  
I grabbed both of her hands without letting her finish. Then I looked straight to her eyes. It seemed like time stood still.  
"Last day what happened, was unfortunate. Today once again let's become comrades to clear the misunderstandings. Don't you trust me Aguri-san?"  
Aguri-san looked at me for a few moments. Then she made a bright smile, the smile that I always love to watch from Aguri-san. Seeing her smile, my 50% of depression seemed like disappeared.  
"Jeez Amanocchi! We always have been comrades and always will be! Haha."  
"Yeah let's look forward to it."  
It's funny that we both are smiling even though we both were the reason of our depression. Now I'm thinking may be Tendou-san and Uehara-kun are more depressed than us.  
"By the way Amanocchi, you looked surprisingly manly while saying that to me. That's very unlike you."  
"Huh? To be honest you were also looking very cute at the moment. That's very unlike."  
"Eh? You are saying I'm not cute?"  
"Haha you hardly showed me your cute face before though."  
"Jeez Amanocchi!"  
"Looks like you two are having very fun!"  
"Eh?", we both came back to earth after hearing the familiar voice. Then we saw.... Uehara-kun just behind us. He was probably shopping as I saw the bag in his hand. I didn't expect him to be shopping at school time though.  
He came close and surprisingly patted both of our backs. Then he laughed, "Haha today I was not feeling well to go to school so I had gone to shopping. But I didn't expect you two to be bunking school too... oh wait I actually did expect that! Seems like I am being a third party here. Okay bye for now! Enjoy!", Uehara-kun waved his hand to us and moved on.  
We stared at his direction for 30 seconds and then suddenly realising what was happening, Aguri-san hit my hand and shouted,

"Dickhead why are we still standing here? Go and stop Tasuku!"  
"And why are you still here too! Stop him!"  


[To be continued]


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes I think when I was literally a loner, things had been so much relaxing. I mean of course I still don't have many friends but I have a girlfriend now in Tendou-san, the best friend I have ever had in Uehara-kun, a rival but also a good accompany in Chiaki and a highly precious friend in Aguri-san. Of course the _girlfriend Tendou-san_ part is very much uncertain now after the Double Date massacre. But technically she is still my girlfriend anyway. So what was I saying--- my life was relaxing before this, before all these, way before a day on which suddenly Tendou-san asked me to join her club. And so it started. A flurry of misunderstandings happened among us. And it's still happening. In fact, I don't even know what is the truth. And my peaceful life turned around for a rollercoaster ride, the destination of which I don't know. Yes I still want to have Tendou-san as a girlfriend. But is it just out of my stubbornness? Is it just because I don't want to lose a beautiful girl like every other boy? May be.

I'm currently sitting in the bench near the bus-stop. Aguri-san is sitting beside me. We are definitely not waiting for the bus. We are sitting here out of misery. We dashed towards Uehara-kun to explain all the things. But he by then had already got up to a bus. We tried to stop him but he only smiled to us saying, "Take care of each other Haha!". Hearing his words, I could understand he was in tremendous pain but still somehow maintained his smile. Aguri-san had not said anything since then.

I had a glance in my watch. It's 10:15 A.M. I don't know what can I do next. I just told Aguri-san that we would clear the misunderstandings to Uehara-kun and Tendou-san but now my own belief is in doubt. Anyway, I think I should go home for now. I don't know what I will even do at home but it's clearly better than being here.

I stood up from the bench and said, "I think I should go for now, Aguri-san".

But suddenly my right hand was pulled as I turned around. Aguri-san was staring at me with a sad face.

"Where are you going?"

"Ah I'm going home Aguri-san. I think my head is not working anymore. We will discuss this later."

"But as far as I know, your bus will also stop here right?"

"Yeah but I'm not waiting for bus today. I have come here with my cycle which is still locked outside the family restaurant."

"Ohh I didn't see you with cycle before so I didn't know."

"Yeah see you then.", I said my goodbye to Aguri-san. And then.... my hand was pulled again ... by Aguri-san. She was facing the ground saying slowly,

"If you have no trouble, please get me home in your cycle."

"Eh?"

.............................................

Right now I'm riding my cycle with a pink haired girl on my carrier. It's first time I'm carrying a girl in my cycle ever. To be honest I wanted Tendou-san to sit behind me but that possibility is even less now. I don't know why Aguri-san wanted me to get her home. Doesn't he want to clear things up with Uehara-kun? If someone sees us, it will be the worst. 

"Jeez Amanocchi! How slow you are!"

",Do you want to create accident? Safety is important."

"At this rate I will get home at evening... now I think I should have waited for my bu--- oh my bus has just gone! Speaking of the devil!"

A bus indeed passed by us just now. It must be Aguri-san's bus.

"I didn't know you are so shite cyclist, Amanocchi."

"Oh shut up. If you have so problem why are you still sitting?"

"Don't you think you should compensate for your mistakes? It's of course your fault that we're here."

"What? You are still accusing me for everything!"  
  
"Yes you damn Nazi!"

"Nazi? What was that?"  
  
"Just li--- no it's nothing... anyway just concentrate forward."

"May be you should just shut up."

I finally came to the apartment where Aguri-san lives. It was a large apartment with her home on the 6th floor. My job is finished.

"Aguri-san we are here.... huh? Can you hear me?"

Surprisingly she was facing down with a sad face without answering me. I waved my palm to her and she finally returned to her senses.

"Ah we are here right? Okay thanks Amanocchi."

"Anyway Aguri-san, I know you are upset. But let's forget that. Tomorrow we shall try our best to clear things up with both Uehara-kun and Tendou-san."

"There is a high possibility that Tasuku would have broken up with me before that. By the way Amanocchi, what will you do if Tendou-san suddenly breaks up with you?"

"Huh? What should I do? You know I would be very upset. So upset that I can't smile even after eating my favourite Ramen made by mom. It's so upsetting."

"Huh? What kind of an answer is that? Don't you think you should talk more boldly about your love for Tendou-san?"

I looked straight to her eyes silently. After 10 seconds I finally answered, "Honestly speaking Aguri-san, I really think my love for Tendou-san is hollow."

"Eh?....."

"Even the confession was a mistake. Yes I wanted to go on with it but why? I thought it's because I love her. But was that it?"

Aguri-san fell silent. I gave a wry smile to her and left. On the way to my home, I was thinking what would I feel if Tendou-san really breaks up with me. But clearly she is not even picking up my messages.

_Ting ting_

My phone flashed up. It looked like I got a message. May be some game information. I stopped and opened my phone. No game information.... but a message... from Tendou-san! It reads, " _Let's break up, Amano-kun._ "

I looked at the sky for some moments. I was eventually asked by an old man not to stand right at the middle of the road. But I couldn't hear him. I was desperately trying to find how I was feeling. And the answer actually surprises me. I was feeling _relaxed._ Relaxed, just like a football manager who just got sacked from his duties to the club. I smiled and then continued paddling my cycle thinking, "Tendou-san, you're ruthless. Haha."

[To be continued]


End file.
